familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Randolph County, Alabama
Randolph County is a county of the U.S. state of Alabama. "ACES Randolph County Office" (links/history), Alabama Cooperative Extension System (ACES), 2007, webpage: ACES-Randolph. Its name is in honor of John Randolph, a member of the United States Senate from Virginia. As of 2010, the population was 22,913. Its county seat is Wedowee. Randolph County is a prohibition or dry county. Sports The Randolph County High School Tigers won the 2003 2-A State football Championship. Wadley High School won a State football Title in 1960, Given by the Birmingham News. Handley High School won a State football title in 1955, Given by the Birmingham News. Handley also won a state title 2011 given by AHSAA. Woodland High School won a State football title in 1963, given by the Birmingham News. History Randolph County was established by the Alabama Legislature on December 18, 1832, and named in honor of John Randolph, a well known Virginia congressman. Randolph County was one of several counties created out of the last Creek cession formulated by the Treaty of Cusseta, on March 24, 1832. It lies within the Piedmont region, which extends from Alabama to Pennsylvania. The first county seat for Randolph County was established in 1833 at Hedgeman Triplett's Ferry on the west bank of the Big Tallapoosa River, about west of Wedowee. In 1835 (2 years later), the county seat was moved by the commissioners to nearby Wedowee. Wedowee lies in the center of Randolph County, on a fork of the Little Tallapoosa River. Wedowee was named after a tribal chief "Wah-wah-nee" (or "Wah-dow-wee") whose village stood near the present site of the town. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.48%) is land and (or 0.52%) is water. Major highways * U.S. Highway 431 * State Route 22 * State Route 48 * State Route 77 Rail *CSX Transportation Adjacent counties *Cleburne County, Alabama - north *Carroll County, Georgia - northeast *Heard County, Georgia - east *Troup County, Georgia - southeast *Chambers County, Alabama - south *Tallapoosa County, Alabama - southwest *Clay County, Alabama - west Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 22,380 people, 8,642 households, and 6,222 families residing in the county. The population density was 38 people per square mile (15/km2). There were 10,285 housing units at an average density of 18 per square mile (7/km2). The racial makeup of the county was 76.38% White, 22.24% Black or African American, 0.20% Native American, 0.22% Asian, 0.34% from other races, and 0.62% from two or more races. 1.22% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 8,642 households, out of which 31.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them; 56.20% were married couples living together, 12.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.00% were non-families. Nearly 25.60% of all households were made up of individuals, and 11.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.52, and the average family size was 3.02. In the county, the population was spread out with 25.10% under the age of 18, 8.70% from 18 to 24, 26.80% from 25 to 44, 23.50% from 45 to 64, and 15.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females, there were 93.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $28,675, and the median income for a family was $34,684. Males had a median income of $27,069 versus $20,323 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,147. About 12.60% of families and 17.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 22.10% of those under age 18 and 14.80% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Roanoke *Rock Mills *Wadley *Wedowee *Woodland Places of interest Randolph County is home to Lake Wedowee, a section of the Tallapoosa River. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Randolph County, Alabama *Properties on the Alabama Register of Landmarks and Heritage in Randolph County, Alabama Notes External links * RANDOLPH COUNTY CENTER * Randolph County map of roads/towns (map © 2007 Univ. of Alabama). Category:Counties of Alabama Category:Randolph County, Alabama Category:Established in 1832